


Talk is cheap

by trubenblack



Series: Catch and Release [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, Neil's having a bad life tbh, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past matricide, twinyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trubenblack/pseuds/trubenblack
Summary: Andrew and Neil get some visitors.orPart two of the prison AU where Its two steps forward and one step backwards always.





	Talk is cheap

Aaron had always wanted a brother. From the moment he was old enough to know what a brother was, he had wanted someone to play with, someone to hide with when his mother got angry. Someone to just have fun with, someone who _understood._ He mentioned it to his mother once when he was something like 6, the bruises took an age to heal. He’d never truly understood why she was so angry until he was 15 and a policeman called him by the wrong name. Suddenly all his dreams had come true, but when he messaged his brother hoping, _god,_ hoping, for the first time in fucking years, all he’d received was a ‘fuck off’, and that was that. Or at least, it should have been that if he hadn’t pushed, and pushed. Especially when Andrew went to Juvie, he pushed to meet him, even accidentally let him see the bruises. He was his brother right? He had to be somewhat decent; he had to _understand_ he was his twin for fuck sakes.

 

Having a twin was not what he had expected, all the fairy tales he’d made up in his head just weren’t realistic. His bother had gotten out of juvie and had barely spoken to him, apart from to make some dumb deal that Aaron didn’t really understand because he was high most of the time. His mom got worse after Andrew got back, she was guilty he thinks, she tried to hit Andrew once but he almost broke her wrist. Andrew had gotten angry when Tilda had gone after Aaron, it had been a nice respite, until she decided to just find ways to hide it, if she wasn’t so drunk or high she didn’t really care enough. Honestly at this point Aaron was just too high himself, so what if she hurt him, it was just life.

 

Then suddenly, or at least it felt sudden. Both Andrew and Tilda were gone. He’d got his brother back and then proceeded to lose both his mother and his brother. Just his fucking luck, right? Tilda had never treated Aaron well, and she’d given up Andrew, which was a fair reason to hold a grudge, but not to kill her. Aaron hadn’t understood at the time, honestly he’d been so scared of living without his family that he’d just gone home after promising Andrew he’d never speak to him again, and had taken as many pills as he could find. Not to die, just to stop feeling.

 

Nicky found him on his however many day bender when he came back for the funeral. He hadn’t truly known what to do, since all he found was Aaron as a mess, and he had locked him in a bathroom until he’d sobered up. Not fun, but effective. Aaron still tasted the aftermath of the sudden Awakening as he liked to call it, whenever he was tempted to take drugs again. Nicky had taken him in and given him a home, where his mother had just given him hell, and he had even managed to get into college.

 

Which brings him to now. He’s sitting in his car about to go in and see his brother for the first time in almost two years. Somewhere along the line he lost his anger at Andrew, he had never been in foster homes, thanks to Nicky, but he couldn’t imagine it had been easy. Most of all, he just wanted his _brother_ the one who had promised to protect him in one of the few times he’d actually shown he knew who Aaron was. So Aaron was here, without Nicky, he just wanted it to be him and Andrew. He takes a deep breath and leaves the car, allowing himself to get buzzed through as a visitor. He almost feels like he’s hallucinating when Andrew sits down opposite him with a slightly angry, slightly confused expression. He takes a deep breath _again,_ and says the only thing he can think of.

“Hey.” Well that was stupid; Andrew raises his eyebrow at him.

 

“Hey”, he returns, somehow scornful with one word. They sit in silence for a bit, Aaron trying to come up with the right words before Andrew sighs. “What do you want Aaron. I’m not in the mood to sit around staring, and if you’re here to just break another promise by talking to me, you can go break your promises to someone else, elsewhere.”

 

Andrew looks tired, Aaron notes. Older than the man Aaron sees when he looks in a mirror, also much fitter but that wasn’t really Aaron’s fault, he was _busy._ But there was something different about him, something almost like a personality if Aaron looked deeply enough. This also happened to be the most he’d possibly ever said to Aaron in one sitting.

 

“Look”, Aaron finally found the right words, “I just wanted to get your side of the story. I know-“ he puts up his hand when Andrew opens his mouth to interrupt. “I should have come sooner, I didn’t give you a chance. I was a kid who had just lost his mother, and I was also high as hell. I understand she was a shitty mother to you and I get that you had the right to be angry, but… you did kill her.”

 

“So why are you here?” Andrew asks, his eyebrow raised, “it seems you already think you have your facts straight.” He leaned back crossing his arms not looking particularly bothered. The apathy that was slowly creeping back into Andrew’s expression was frustrating

“Listen”, Aaron tried again, suddenly wishing for the first time in years that he could be high. “I’ve wanted a brother my whole life, and I'm not willing to give you up, I know it sounds stupid but apart from Nicky, you’re the only family I have left. I don’t want to give that up.” He was breathing harder, trying not to let his emotions show.

 

Andrew sits forward in his chair, finally showing some emotion, but it’s nothing more than anger. “You know exactly what happened Aaron. You knew what would happen the moment you made our deal, I made it perfectly clear how I felt about her hurting you and she didn’t listen. So on the day you were covered in bruises, I got in the car pretending to be you, and I pulled the fucking steering wheel. For that I got shucked off to prison while you got to live your pretty life hating me.”

 

“Andrew…” Aaron couldn’t honestly believe this, but he also knows Andrew doesn’t lie. It couldn’t be true though, there was honestly no way, was there? Aaron had never mattered that much, Andrew barely even acknowledged him. “I never mattered that much, you hated me, why would you do that?”

 

Andrew’s entire being tensed up as he scowled at his brother. “You have no fucking clue how much I’ve done for you. Do not presume to even think that you know what I have done for you. As for hating, I have never and will never, care about anything, do not presume to think I have any feelings here or there for you _brother mine.”_ Andrew’s face was caught up in a mixture of scorn and… something else. It was the face Aaron would make when something was hurting him but Andrew didn’t feel pain, right? This was a lot to take in; he had to talk to Nicky, he wanted to run as far from here as he possibly could but instead he steeled himself and looked his brother in the eyes.

 

“I would like for us to talk more. I will visit again if you want me to.” He couldn’t help adding the last part. Andrew looks at him for almost a minute, Aaron can’t help twitching under the stare but he holds his ground, mostly.

 

“Okay.” The answer, however brief, leaves Aaron feeling lighter, as he watches Andrew’s retreating figure with a guard at his back, he thinks just how wrong Andrew looks in his prison clothing.

 

 

                                                                                     __________________________

 

 

Andrew wanted to say he hated having visitors. He only ever had one visitor, or at least he did up until last weeks turn of events. He had told Neil about his conversation with his brother, and Neil had raged, as Neil often did about small things. But Andrew was honestly, content? He hadn’t realized just how much not seeing his brother had nagged at him. The knowledge that he was _actually_ clean and healthy was so much easier to believe after actually seeing him, rather than listening to Nicky’s reports. So now, he was waiting for Nicky to come and visit. Nicky was a… character; Andrew was never quite sure how to feel about him. The first time he had come to visit Andrew, he had ignored Andrew’s best efforts to scare him into going away, but instead had continued to turn up as much as he could. _You’re family_ he had once said when Andrew had eventually snapped and asked him why he was even there.

 

Today, Nicky is wearing normal clothes, _thank god,_ there had been a time when he had turned up in a rainbow sequined shirt, Andrew had been almost blinded by it. Nicky sits down opposite and picks up the phone while he looks at Andrew through the barrier and absentmindedly rubs at some smudge on it. Andrew picks up the phone on his side and Nicky starts rambling on.

 

“Oh my god Andrew I am SO sorry that I’m late, I was working at Sweeties and Gladice wouldn’t let me leave! I was so frustrated. Have I told you about Gladice yet?” He pauses and at Andrews minor head shake he’s off again. “She’s the manager at Sweeties and she absolutely hates me! I blame Aaron to be honest, I bring him in on Mondays to eat, and she was saying something shitty to me, I cant even remember what it was to be honest. But he absolutely _ripped_ her a new one. I almost cried at the time because Aaron stood up for me and I think that means he’s on his way to getting better and opening up to family and… Oh my god, wait! Fuck I completely forgot he came to visit you! How was it? How are you?” He was breathing a little faster from his sudden rant, which he had barely breathed through. Andrew wanted to say that it was annoying, but in all honesty, Nicky’s rambling had grown to be the highlight of his day before Neil had burst into his life. Hearing stories of the outside world was rather relaxing, truth be told.

“It was okay, he… wanted to talk about some things. He said he wanted to visit again.” Andrew had never been much of a wordsmith, and he rarely actually responded to Nicky’s questions with more than a grunt, so when he actually answered, Nicky absolutely lit up.

 

“I’m so glad!” He was squealing so hard Andrew had to pull the phone away from his ear, “He was honestly in a surprisingly good mood after he met with you, he had a lot to think about he said, but he even sat down with me for dinner! It was amazing. I think you guys need each other.” Andrew rolled his eyes at that comment, but commendably stopped himself from snapping that he needed nothing. Nicky was still continuing, talking about some book he was reading about familial relationships. “Did you get the book I sent you? I wasn’t sure if you’d like it, but it was the only thing I could find and I know there’s not much to do in prison.” Nicky looked at Andrew with so much hope in his eyes it was almost too much for him.

 

“I haven’t had the chance to read it yet, Neil stole it when it came in and he’s a very slow reader.” He said without really thinking what he was saying, his mind on how he had teased Neil for his slow reading last night and Neil had kicked him. This of course had turned into a wrestling match, which Neil left looking sweaty and very attractive. Andrew had given him another reason to turn red not long after.

 

“And who’s this _Neil.”_ Nicky’s expression had turned sly, before suddenly looking at Andrew in wonder. “Your expression just changed! You’re thinking about him! Oh my god! You have a prison wife. Or maybe a prison husband, how does it work? Andrew stop glaring at me you _have_ to give me all the details. I didn’t even know you were gay! I can’t believe Aaron is now officially the odd cousin out.” Andrew tensed up, not really sure how to respond to this onslaught. Nicky continued before he could get too angry. “Don’t worry! I wont tell Aaron, I’d never out someone without their strict permission.” His face turns serious. “No one deserves to be outed without their full consent.”

 

“Thank you.” It comes out without permission and Andrew is sure he looks just as surprised as Nicky, whose eyes are suddenly shining. Luckily for Andrew, he doesn’t say anything more on the matter. Unluckily for Andrew, however, his cousin suddenly remembers the reason they were talking about this whole mess in the first place.

 

“So, tell me about Neil, your honeybunch, your baby, your-“ Andrew hung up the phone and he could see Nicky laughing through the separator. He stuck his middle finger up at him, which only made Nicky laugh harder. Andrew got up and walked away but not before he picked up the phone to quickly remind Nicky that he was in on life with parole, don’t take his parole away from him. Which shut Nicky up but he still had mischief in his eye. As Andrew walked away, he knew Nicky was waving before getting up and leaving, as he always did. The pest would be back in a couple weeks or so; Andrew wasn’t honestly too upset by this.

 

 

 

                                                                                    ___________________________

 

 

Neil didn’t get visitors. He honestly would say if he got one he’d be incredibly confused. As he was now, when the warden himself came in.

 

“Wesninski, you have a visitor.” He said. Andrew and Neil exchanged a look but Andrew couldn’t come with him to this. So he walked out to the warden, but he wasn’t taken to the usual visitors area, he was taken to a room with two Asian men already seated at the table. When Neil had his hands cuffed to the table he knew there was something going on.

 

“Who are you?” he put as much venom into his words as possible. The older man sat up straighter and cleared his throat, as the younger one bristled from being spoken to in that way.

 

“You dare-“ he started out but the older man sent him a look so he settled back to sulk.

 

“My name is Tetsuji Moriyama but you can call me Master. This is my nephew Riko, we’re here to collect on a debt your father owed us.” He said all of this with little inflection. Suddenly Neil remembered who they were.

 

“You’re from Evermore right? That college Exy team that takes themselves too seriously?” Now Riko really bristled, his head shot up again.

 

“Evermore is the _best_ College Exy team in America, I am going to make court. How dare you even insinuate-“

 

“Riko.” Tetsuji’s tone was calm but Riko flinched back slightly, Neil was beginning to see where this was going. “Now Nathaniel, that’s no way to talk to your masters. However, I understand your mother ran away with you before you were able to understand your place, so I will make allowances for now.”

 

“What exactly are you here about? Your incessant talk about complete bullshit is boring me, I don’t belong to anyone, I have no masters.” Neil was getting annoyed. Riko’s eyes took on a gleeful glint.

 

“You have no idea do you? Your father _worked_ for us. We were the people he answered to. Your mother took you away when he was going to give you to _us,_ the money you stole was Moriyama money _._ ” Neil looked at both of their faces and realized that they were telling the truth, that didn’t mean he was going to bow down though.

 

“I don’t see your point.”

 

“We’re here to collect on that debt. We will be taking you to evermore with us where you will be trained, and… broken in until you understand your place.” Tetsuji spoke like he truly believed he was going to get that. Neil had other ideas.

 

“I believe you are mistaken _Tetsuji.”_ There was no way Neil would call this man _Master_. “Any money debt my mother and I owed you was paid for by her life, an eye for an eye, so to speak. As for my father, let you remind me that he was trying to sell _me,_ not the other way around. If you had truly looked into this, you could see that if my father was trying to sell his first-born son, it shows that _familial loyalty_ means nothing to a Wesninski. I do not owe you my fathers debt, he is dead, that is that. Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” Over the course of this conversation both Tetsuji and Riko’s eyes darkened with anger.

 

“You will not speak to me in this manner. I can make your life hell.” Tetsuji said icily.

 

“Go ahead, I was meant to die almost a year ago. You don’t scare me, and your idea of whatever debt I owe you is pointless. I belong to no one.” Neil knew he should probably stop pushing. Especially when Tetsuji’s hand reached out and slammed his face into the table. Feeling his nose crack and blood spurt from it, Neil simply laughed. Too used to the pain of getting hit by the guards on a daily basis. “Nice try, but you have nothing on me. I have no reason to come to you.”

 

“We could get that cellmate of yours freed,” Riko butted in, Neil hesitated slightly so he plowed on. “We could get him out and bring him to Evermore with you, you would both be in the Moriyama’s debt, but you could both be free. He could even see his family sometimes if he wanted to.” Neil needed to think, he wanted Andrew free, but the idea of Andrew being in the debt of these people was horrifying and he _knew_ Andrew wouldn’t stand for it, would probably kill Neil himself for giving in so easily.

 

“Terribly sorry Riko, but I don’t want anything to do with you and he wouldn’t want anything to do with you either. I believe this conversation is over. Don’t try to get in contact again.” He was done with this conversation. Tetsuji’s hand shot out again and slammed his face into the table _again._ This time he did let out a groan but other than that stayed silent.

 

“You will regret this,” He hissed, but there was nothing he could truly do as he stood up. “Riko, come.” He walked out, Riko stared at Neil with pure made hatred in his eyes, before following his uncle out. Neil slumped down and let out a sigh of relief.

 

 

                                                                                       _______________________

 

 

Andrew was getting _very_ tired of coming back to his cell to a beat up Neil. He hated that he had promised protection and couldn’t protect Neil from everyone. He made his way to Neil immediately, cupping his face and turning his head either way. The bruising on his face was extensive, his nose looked broken.

 

“Who did this?” He seethed as Neil batted his hands away.

 

“It’s fine, I’m fine Andrew. I just had some visitors from my father’s line of work.” Neil was tense and Andrew immediately looks into his eyes.

 

“What happened?”

 

As Neil explains what happened with his _visitors,_ Andrew stands up and starts pacing, he cant believe they tried to use him against Neil, and the way Neil hesitated when telling that part, he can tell Neil feels guilty about not giving Andrew a choice in the matter.

 

“You are an idiot.” He says finally once Neil finishes, Neil looks at him with furrowed eyebrows and opens his mouth to respond, but Andrew gets in first. “If anyone ever uses me against you again, I’ll kill them myself. I told you I would protect you but I can’t do that if you cant shut up. Your mouth is going to get you killed, you’re making protecting you harder than it should be.” Andrew sees Neil’s jaw set in that stubborn way it does and knows he’s lost this fight already.

 

“I can’t, I’ve been told I have a bit of an attitude problem,” Neil is fuming at being told off. Andrew relaxes himself and huffs out a breath.

 

“A _bit,_ I think your entire being is an attitude problem.”

 

“Look I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to talk to you, I had to think fast because I will never be under someone’s control again, and I doubt you want to be either. But I won’t sit and cower, I don’t _do_ cowering, I will never cower from anyone again. The fear of my father took any sense of self I could have had growing up and twisted it to the point where there was nothing left.” Neil’s blue eyes are angry; Andrew honestly couldn’t grudge him this. He understands never wanting to be under the control of someone bigger than him. The need to have full control over himself and his body is a feeling he’s incredibly used to. He slumps next to Neil, allowing the rest of his tension to leak out, there was no point in arguing over the past.

 

“Do you have any idea what the backlash may be?” Andrew had to start looking toward the future, he needs to find a way to keep his deal with Neil and keep him safe.

 

“In all honesty, they’ll probably just send more prisoners at me, I think the guards are being paid off by someone else,” Neil just seemed resigned to his future of a punching bag and it makes Andrew fume.

 

“Did we not make a deal Neil?” He grabs Neil’s face and turns it toward him. “Do you not trust me to keep you safe?” Neil’s eyes widen at that question.

 

“No of course I trust you I just, this is big Andrew, you can’t protect me from everyone.”

 

“Do you trust me to keep you safe?” Andrew repeats, staring at him, Neil stares him down for a couple of seconds before his whole body sags.

 

“Yes Andrew, I trust you. I’m just so tired of all of this, my father is dead and he’s still fucking ruining my life.”

 

We’ll find a way out of this.” Andrew let as much emotion as he could into those words and Neil sagged even more into him.

 

“Yes or no.” Neil asks, Andrew wasn’t quite sure what he was asking for.

 

“Yes.” He trusts Neil, as scary as that is to admit. Neil just sighs and rests his head on Andrew’s shoulder as they sit side by side. They’d make it through this, as they’d made it through all the shit their lives had thrown at them, and they’d do it together.

 

                                                                                      ______________________

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY NEIL'S GETTING A FUCKING BEATING.
> 
> but i really hope you guys enjoyed. You know i wouldn't keep my boy Aaron away for too long,
> 
> If you want to message me to talk about anything follow me on my tumblr! trubenblack.tumblr.com


End file.
